Meu amigo, meu amor
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: Mu está desolado com término com Shaka. Será que um certo leonino o poderá ajudar?


Meu amigo, meu amor

Mu observava o céu calmamente. Os cabelos lilázes caíam pelas costas presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Os olhos verde esmeralda refletiam o céu estrelado. A pele alva sem imperfeições e na testa os dois pontinhos da sua raça. Parecia um anjo na opinião de um certo leonino, que o observava. Sem saber que estava sendo observado, baixou a cabeça e olhou o lago onde a Lua estava refletida. Estava magoado. Não podia negar. Shaka lhe magoara. Após o término com o virginiano, Mu já não aparecia. Mal saía de sua casa era para cumprir seus deveres com cavaleiro. Não falava com os companheiros, somente Camus e Aiolia conseguiam tal feito. Aiolia amava secretamente o muviano e se sentia arrasado vendo-o assim. Quantas vezes tivera que se controlar para não ir à casa do vizinho lhe acertar na cara até perceber o erro que cometera. Ao ver o seu carneirinho, o seu amado não pensou duas vezes em o apoiar. De volta ao lago, Mu parecia ainda mais frágil e por isso Aiolia saiu do seu esconderijo e foi ao pé dele, o abraçando por trás. O ariano se sobressaltou e virou o rosto dando de caras com o sorriso do leonino e sorriu de volta.

\- O que faz aqui ?

\- Afogando ás mágoas. E você, Aiolia?

\- Estava a passar e vi você então vim te cumprimentar. Algum mal?

\- Nenhum. - o leonino gostou da resposta - Sabe que gosto da sua companhia. Me faz bem sua companhia, Você e Camus não me deixam sozinho.

\- Verdade. Precisa não se refugiar. Precisa de conviver.

\- Eu sei mas dói, dói muito. - E abraçou o leonino que lhe fez carinho nos cabelos.

\- Eu sei. Mas assim Shaka sabe que você ficou mal. Está lhe dando esse gostinho.

\- Como superar isso ? - O ariano estava mais calmo, Aiolia sempre o acalmava.

\- Tem de reagir. De continuar a sua vida. No início dói mas vai melhorar até ser apenas uma lembrança. Um dia, aquela barbie vai ver o erro que cometeu e quando te for procurar, vais estar feliz com alguém que te ame e dê valor.

\- É a sério, Olia?

\- Sim - Ver o ariano assim frágil lhe deu uma vontade enorme de o beijar - Desculpe Mu.

\- Porquê? - o ariano estava confuso.

\- Por isso.

E cobriu os lábios do lemuriano com os seus. Depois de alguns segundos, se separaram e o leonino fez menção de ir. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Mu o agarrou e beijou. Aiolia correspondeu ao ósculo e se separaram quando ficaram sem ar.

\- Porque me beijou? - o leonino queria descobrir.

\- Porque reparei que esteve sempre ao meu lado e que sempre me acalmou e agora quando me beijou tive a certeza de que sentia por você. Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo carneirinho.

Aiolia o beijou e ficaram ali trocando carícias cada vez mais ousadas até que Mu se afastou.

\- O que foi?- Leão estava confuso.

\- É que eu nunca...

\- Nunca... - incentivou.

\- Nunca, ai isso é humilhante. Eu nunca transei.

\- Você nunca transou? Mas tinha namorado. Namoraram por meses.

\- É. Mas Shaka é puritano e eu nunca insisti. Satisfeito.

\- Não sabia. Mas até que assim é melhor.

\- Cumassim?

\- Sou seu primeiro e único. Mas ninguém tocou ou tocará em você. Mas se é sua primeira vez não vamos fazer aqui. Pode nos transportar para a minha casa?

\- Sim.

Logo estavam na casa de Leão e seguiram para o quarto de Aiolia. Começavam com beijos afogueados e logo o leonino tirava a camisa do outro expondo o tronco pálido e o marcando.

\- Marcando território Aiolia? - falou entre os gemidos.

\- Sim. Agora você tem dono - e continuou o serviço. Chupôes e mordidas, foi descendo até as calças do ariano que retirou junto com o boxer. Abocanhou o membro do ariano sugando desejoso.

\- Aio... Olia... eu vou...Ahhh - e gozou na boca do leonino. Este subiu no outro e o beijou enquanto tirava as suas roupas. Esticou - se até ao criado - mudo e pegou no lubrificante. Colocou nos dedos e foi penetrando um por um, vencendo aos poucos a resistência do corpo menor. Quando o sentiu preparado, penetrou com cuidado. Esperou até o ariano lhe dar sinal e estocou. Ao chegar ao ápice, gritou o nome do companheiro que lhe retribuiu. Desabou sobre ele até que o menor disse :

\- Dá pra sair de cima de mim. Você é pesado Aiolia.

\- É sério? Vá. - deitou -se ao lado dele e o puxou para si.- Boa noite, anjo.

 ** **Na manhã seguinte****

Os amantes acordaram e desceram juntos para a arena. Todos se surpreenderam ao vê-los juntos, de mãos dadas e felizes. O primeiro a reagir foi Dite que pergunrou.

\- O que eu perdi?

\- Bem - começou Aiolia e vendo a aprovação de Mu continuou - Nós estamos namorando. - e beijou o ariano deixando todos de boca aberta.

\- Viva ao casal! - gritou Aiolos sendo seguido por Shura, Kanon e Milo. Camus também deu os parabéns, só que mais discretamente.

Shaka estava espantado. Não imaginava isso. Não imaginava que o ariano tivesse arrajado namorado e viu que ele estava feliz como não tinha visto quando estavam juntos. Porque tinha feito a besteira de acabar com ele. Porque tinha sido tão idiota? Porquê? A culpa o consumia. Amava o ariano e agora podia ser ele ali e não Aiolia se não tivesse feito besteira.

\- E pelo que vejo a noite foi bem animada. - Milo comentara com malícia e Shaka gelou.

Eles tinham. Não. Aquilo era o resultado das suas decisões. Mu estava feliz com Aiolia e não com ele. A culpa era só sua.


End file.
